


Just Wake Up

by whoviangoesthere



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, RvB Angst War, i'm no good with commitment okay, tagging this as character death cuz it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangoesthere/pseuds/whoviangoesthere
Summary: thalia-amongst-the-thorns prompted: "On their own and with Doc critically injured, Donut has to rely on his wits and Doc’s increasingly incoherent instructions to stabilize till help arrives"So I wanted to try my hand at writing a little Docnut so why not start out with some good ol' angst?





	Just Wake Up

              There were three things Donut knew for certain.

              One, that whatever explosion had sent him and Doc flying had separated them from the others, and the others didn’t know where they were.

              Two, the explosion had knocked out the communications in both their helmets, which meant sending a distress call was out of the picture.

              Three, Doc was hurt.  _Badly._

              It was the third thought that kept running through Donut’s brain at high speed as he limped forward, Doc slung haphazardly over his shoulder, trying to make it to the overpass and away from the hellscape they were in.

              And, oh yeah, four – they were still under attack.

              So far no one had noticed them.  At least, he didn’t _think_ so, and that was all he had to go on, so he high-tailed it to cover, trying to ignore the gunfire and the other explosions and the ringing in his one functioning ear.

              _I hope my other ear doesn’t go.  How stupid would that be, two ears lost to dumb grenades?_

              He focused on that.  Not on Doc, who was mumbling something under his breath, whose breathing was shallow.  Not on the warm sticky feeling of blood coating Donut’s side, that he could feel even through the undersuit.

              The overpass came too slowly, but he managed to duck underneath it and out of sight.  He made sure they were well underneath cover before depositing Doc as gently as he could on the ground.

              Doc was still wearing his helmet, and Donut didn’t want to take it off, for fear of what he might find underneath.

              He settled for taking off his own, the cracked screen useless anyway.  He ran a hand through his hair and knelt down next to Doc, taking his hand.

              “Hey, Doc?  Hey, I don’t – I don’t really know what to do.  So maybe…maybe you could tell me?”

              Doc mumbled again, too soft to hear through his helmet.  Donut sucked in a breath before he gingerly took it off.

              Doc looked like shit.  Blood was running down his temple, matting his curls.  His glasses that he insisted on wearing underneath his helmet were broken.  Donut tried not to look at the rest of him.  His right side was covered in more blood, and Donut wasn’t quite sure where it was coming from, only that there was a _lot_ of it.

              “Donut…?” Doc attempted.  His voice struggled as he heaved for breath, but it stayed steady.

              “Yeah, yeah, I’m here.  Um, you’re, uh, you’re bleeding.  Like, a lot.  Can you tell me how to fix that?”

              Doc tried to move his right arm but winced and stopped.  He instead settled for moving his left hand as close to the wound as possible.

              “There was…an explosion, right?” Doc asked.

              Donut nodded.

              “Well, I’m certainly exploded,” Doc said, and he laughed briefly before wincing again and hissing in pain.

              “Tell me what to do!” Donut urged.

              “Um, well…”  Doc moved his hand around a little more, probing the area.  “Put pressure on that area.  And, um…”

              Donut was already moving, using both his hands to press in on wherever the blood was coming from.  Doc let out a yelp and Donut almost stopped, but he motioned for him to keep moving.

              “Where are we?” Doc asked.

              “I don’t know.  Somewhere outside of Armonia?”

              “I know this bridge.  It’s the main way out of - ”

              He let out a gasp as Donut moved his arm slightly, and he screwed his eyes shut.

              “Donut, I don’t feel too good…”

              Donut caught Doc’s eyes and stared hard.

              “You’ve gotta stay with me, alright?  We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

              “Um, well, we have to – _oww_ – we have to follow the road out of the city.  It’ll lead us back to…back to…”

              Doc’s eyes started drooping, so Donut reached forward and draped him over his shoulders before standing up slowly.

              “Just stay awake, okay?  We’ll make it.”

              Doc attempted a smile.  Donut walked forward to the other side of the overpass, scooping up their helmets as he passed.

              Out in this air, the world was quieter.  Sounds of fighting still echoed from behind them, but the strange alien landscape stretched out before both of them with not another soul to be seen.

              “This…this way,” Doc managed, pointing weakly to the left.

              Donut was strong.  He could carry Doc over his shoulders any day – hell, back when they were living together, back before Chorus, before any of _this_ , Donut used to joke around with Doc that he could deadlift him without breaking a sweat.  He would do push-ups with Doc sitting on his back, reading a book.  He would turn a hug into a lift, just to prove a point.  He could handle the physical strain of carrying Doc’s limp body around.  No problem.

              It was the _other_ things.  The occasional whimper that Doc let out if he moved too suddenly.  The sheer desperation of trying to find his footing on the rocky ground.  The frantic splatter of gunfire in the distance that made Donut jump.

              It was the fact that Doc was still bleeding.

              He was still…

              _Don’t think like that, Donut.  Think happy thoughts.  Wine and cheese night.  Pedicures._

_Doc._

“I think…”

              Doc raised his head as best as he could.  He squinted into the distance.

              “I think we’re close.  We need to – _agh -_ ”

              He shut his eyes and doubled in on himself.  Donut slowed as Doc continued to grimace.

              “Hey, hey, we’re almost there, right?  Don’t - ”

              He squeezed Doc’s hand and felt him weakly squeeze back before Doc let out a groan.  His hand fell limp.

              “Doc?”

              No answer.

              “Doc, answer me.”

              The gunfire in the distance seemed to fade away as the silence settled in.

              Donut couldn’t hear well.  He couldn’t even see out of his right eye.  But he had been around Chorus and around the Reds and Blues long enough to know the sound and sight of someone dying.

              He knew what it was like because he had _been_ there.  And Doc had saved him.

              How could he forgive himself if he didn’t save Doc?

              “Hang on, Doc.  Just hang on.”

              He doubled his speed, as much as he could, rushing forwards towards the horizon.  He didn’t know if this would lead him back to his friends.  Back to help.  He just knew that this was where Doc told him to go, and that was all he needed.

              He didn’t know how long he had been running before he realized that Doc had stopped breathing.

              _Just a little longer.  Please_.

              The gunfire had all since ceased.  It was just the rocks and the landscape.

              The landscape that was turning into civilization.

              Donut didn’t know who spotted him first, but as soon as he heard a cry of recognition he fell to his knees, letting Doc slide into his lap.  His eyes were closed.  His glasses had fallen off sometime when they were running.

              Donut pressed his forehead up to Doc’s, as more people came running towards them.

              “We made it.  So do me a favor and wake up, alright?  Just do that.”

              He could hear people shouting in the background, but all he could focus on was Doc’s lifeless face.  He felt himself grow tired.  The world around him was fading.

              “Just wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts over at all-made-of-stardust on Tumblr!


End file.
